The truth
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: All Wally wants is the truth but i cannot give it to him, the scars my father and sister left are deeper then my skin, they hurt on the inside too, i want to hide from it all and i do until i can no longer be hidden, a Kuki abused story!
1. Chapter 1

The truth, I don't own KND or the Nintendo products

The truth was the hardest thing for me to understand let alone explain. I joined the KND to avoid reality, the reality that was my house, my family and my life. The reality that I Kuki Sanban hid from the world…Until I could no longer be hidden.

I was in the KND and then the TND which I am grateful of so I spend less time at home. I'm a lucky 13 year old.

The events in my life had been far too painful to explain to someone. Like the event that changed everything and caused me to finally snap.

Every school night that we didn't sleep over the tree house, it was parent's rules. So I spent my weekday evenings playing my game cube.

"Look out!" I said laughing pressing cheat codes. I practice like this to take my mind off of the world…and at the same time I make it impossible for Wally to beat me. He thinks he's all that cause she is an inch taller than me.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask in a snotty way. I turn my head to see Mushi standing there.

"Practicing Wally's new game! He left it at the tree house and I thought I might practice a little before he challenges me to a battle of the deaths tomorrow" I said playing a little more.

"I said you you're not allowed to play the GameCube!"

"w-why?" I asked fearfully

"Because I said so!" she screamed

"do you want a turn?" I asked hoping to get on her good side. What I didn't know was I was already on her bad side before she said a word.

"No I just want it off"

"B-but i…..i was using it" Mushi didn't listen and ran over to turn it off but I jumped in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been the longest time since Mushi and I really fought like this, at least a few weeks, usually she would just verbally abuse me or stab me with a pencil and walk away. I've never seen her so mad over nothing before but I guess that's what happens when you live in this family. She has Asperger's. I don't and everyone is convinced that it's only her who has it but I'm not so sure. It's what happened next that is one of the reasons.

"Dad!" I called him but he didn't answer and Mushi ran towards the TV.

"Seriously Mushi knock it off" I yelled secretly hoping my dad would hear and come save me. I grabbed Mushi's legs hand held them down to stop her. She hit me so hard it felt and sounded as if she had whipped me. She started dinging her finger nails into my back, it hurt like hell. Soon enough I had pinned her down but not in any way hurting her, knowing she was losing she screamed

"DADDY!" My dad came running so fast the he ran into the couch nearly knocking it over.

"Daddy!" she yelled running over and hugging him. "She was sitting on me! I could've died!" steam practically blew out of my dad's ears.

"Kuki Sanban what the hell have I told you" he said throwing some toy blocks Mushi left out at me. Luckily only three hit me this time. He and Mushi stormed out of the room and back upstairs.

"Daddy wait…." I cried lying on the floor. He didn't wait. Usually when this happens I get hit more but dad didn't have all of them. I went to the bathroom with the first aid kit; I think that my dad has whatever Mushi does. I noticed the dark purple bruises on my back and arms. My back had a few bleeding scratches. I patched them up.

Later….

"Daddy can I come in?" I asked sitting outside his door.

"yes Kuki" he said sitting on his bed like it was his thrown and I was a mere peasant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy it wasn't my fault! Mushi was going to turn off my game, she attached me! I was the victim"

"Kuki I know, look it's been hard dealing with Mushi but I am trying, I can't punish her like you want me to,"

You could try punishing her at all.

"and I'm tired of this selfish behavior! You are not the victim! I am not taking sides but you hurting your sister caused me pain when I ran into the couch, I am not on your side or your sisters I want you to understand that but this selfish behavior is getting way out of hand!"

Dad you've taken your side on this! After I have been beaten and abused by my sister your still crying about yourself!

"I understand dad" I said leaving the room. In the hall I pulled some of my hair out! I can't stand when he just does this to me. He only really cares about how he feels, he doesn't understand how Mushi abuses me. She's worse than an abusive parent. At least I would be able to call the police but Mushi is a minor.

"Hey Kooks" Wally said the next day at the tree house. I wore my long green sweater to avoid anyone seeing the bruises.

"Hey Wally" I smiled, was he a sight for sore eyes, I felt safe around him.

"You up for some KND operation videogame Sanban?" he asked

I grabbed my controller "you're on Beetles!"

"Payer one wins!" the game announced

"You let me win" Wally glared at me

"No I didn't!" I said innocently

"yes Kuki you did, now let's play for real!" he said pressing play again. Wally knew me so well, sometimes I think he can see through everything but my heart,


	4. Chapter 4

"I have homework" I said winning for the 13th time.

"K…cruddy video game" he muttered going to his room. I went to mine and sat next to my orange rainbow Monkey. After about an hour I finished my report. I was so relieved to not have to be home to do it. I was blessed to have this tree house. Since the others were at the comic book store I decided to see if Wally wanted to play more video games with me. He never does his homework; he's probably bored out of his mind anyway.

I walked over to his room but instead of seeing him taking a nap or beating the crud out of his punching bag I noticed he was playing guitar. He was actually pretty good too. He didn't see me and I didn't make a sound until he was done.

"You can play guitar?" I laughed and he spun around so quick he tripped over his own foot and fell. I ran over to him and got in his boxing ring bed

"Why are you sneakin' the crud around like that?" he said blushing, running his fingers threw his hair.

"Since when do you play guitar?" I laughed

"Since that cruddy baby was born!" he said putting it back in the case and hiding it.

"Who? Jill, your cute baby sister?"

"Adorable to most people but the baby is out to get me"

I smiled.

"Wally you're so paranoid" I laughed.

"whateva…..don't tell anyone about this!"

"What, that you can play story of a girl, your favorite song?"

"How the crud….yeah that" doesn't he know I've had that memorized for so long.

"I won't tell Wally but you're so good at it, why keep your talent a secret."

"Music shows weakness, I can't be seen playing cruddy songs about love" I laughed and we went to the other room to play some video games.


	5. Chapter 5

One hour later…..

"What the crud!"

"You have won player2!" the game announced, new high score!

"Yay!" I cheered

"She beat your butt again Wally?" Hoagie asked.

"Whateva! This game is stupid anyway, what did you guys buy?"

"Abby got a magazine, with a quiz in it." Abby said sitting down on the couch.

"aw not this again!" she said looking in her magazine.

"What?"

"They are asking my favorite color? What a stupid question!"

"That's not a stupid question."

"maybe not for you, its obvious what your favorite color is! Orange!"

"actually its green" I corrected her.

"Aw Wally loves the color green, isn't that Kuki's signature color?"

"Shut up it's not like that-"

"-what you own green a quarter? Wally loves his Kuki!" Hoagie mocked

"I ain't neva gonna fall in love, I like green cause it looks like vomit!" Wally protested. I laughed because I hoped he was wrong.

"What's your favorite color Kuki?" Abby asked, with all my heart I wanted to say orange but I didn't need the ridicule from Hoagie,

"I dunno" I sighed "yellow or something" I don't let anyone see me wishing he was mine. That would be messed up!

"Right….." Abby winked.

"Hey what are you all still doing here?" Nigel asked entering the tree house. "its late, you should all get home"

I sighed. So much for a sleep over.

We all went home. I slowly walked down the street; I could hear my father screaming from the end of my driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly I opened the door.

"Daddy I'm home!" I called.

"where have you been"

"With Abby" I lied (he didn't need to know I spent the day with Wally, he doesn't like him)

"Mushi!" he screamed up the stairs "get your ass down here!"

"What's going on" I asked

"Mushi is misbehaving again, she smashed my good china" he said going to bed.

"That's it? Your going to bed? What about Mushi?"

"You always complain I don't do enough!" he whined " I am trying my best!" he continued up the stairs.

Since Mushi had locked herself away in her room I felt the sudden urge to write. So I did.

I fell asleep on the couch that night and early morning I felt something on me.

"Mushi! What are you doing!" I asked the girl sitting on me!

"If you sleep on the couch again I'm gonna take things from your room!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I sit on the couch in the morning not you and because I can"

"Dad Mushi is threatening me!" I yelled

"Both of you stop it!" he yelled and went back to sleep, I didn't do anything wrong! He tells me not to hurt my sister but tell him instead and I did and he is pissed. I got up dragging my notebook with me, to my dad's room to complain.

"Dad Mushi is really hurting me" I complained

"Just go to sleep!" he said not even looking at me.

It was about time for me to wake up anyway so I got dressed and started walking down the stairs when I felt something hard on my back. Mushi kicked me and I heard her evil laugh as I fell. I hit the corner of the railing on the way down.

My dad heard me fall. He ran as fast as he could and saw Mushi laughing

"Mushi don't push people down stairs!" he said and Mushi just laughed and walked away. He sighed loudly to himself

"How do I put up with these kids?" and he saw me get up and went back to bed. Once again he had felt sorry for himself. Wondering how he survived since my mothers death. How do I survive! I went to clean the blood out of my hair when I noticed I had a bit black eye.


	7. Chapter 7 your dads eyes

I searched the bathroom for a cure, when I spotted some make up!

"That will cover it up!" I exclaimed putting it on.

"Wally!" I exclaimed in front of the school. "I didn't think you where coming!"

"I missed the cruddy bus!" he said getting out of his dad's car.

"By Wallabee" his dad waved.

"yeah Bye" he said as his dad drove away.

"You have your dad's eyes" I mocked

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do! I bet your dad looks like that when he's mad"

"No…what the crud I don't"

"Sure you do! Your eyes are like identical!"

"Shut up!"

"no" I mocked some more

"I don't have the same cruddy eyes and my dad doesn't ever get mad."

The boy loves to argue! "All dads get mad"

"Not mine! Like last night…." I was telling me about his night but I was too busy counting the colors in his eyes.

The bell rang I said goodbye and walked away. Wally thought something seemed a bit off about me.


	8. Chapter 8 Rainbowmonkeys songs and tears

This is a long chapter! I hope you all know how to read!

Wally: Crud!

After school…

The tree house was completely forgotten, empty, everyone had gone home or to the library to do research for the project assigned today. I thought this would be a perfect time to finish my writing.

The second I finished I "borrowed" Wally's guitar and started to play it.

(I'd lie- Taylor Swift)

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

Hoagie and Abby got back from the library but I didn't hear them and continued to play.

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

"Abbs? What is that?" Hoagie said walking toward the music.

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

"is she singing about Wally?" Abby asked standing outside the curtain.

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

"Oh my chili dogs! She is!" Hoagie exclaimed but not too loud. " his birthday!"

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

And he sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

"What is Wally had heard this? Kuki needs to be more careful" they giggled at the thought of what would have happened if it was Wally who heard her.

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up

And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you

His favorite color's green

And he loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

if you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

After I was finished I left the room with the guitar hoping to return it, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I spotted Abby and Hoagie eavesdropping

"What the crud!" I asked

"I knew that song was about Wally!" Hoagie danced around; when Wally was on my mind I tend to talk like him.

"I uh…. No it isn't."

"Born on the 17th? Little sister? Loves to argue? Sounds like Wally to me!" I blushed and then glared at Hoagie and walked out of the room, not sad but mad as ever.

"Nice going fool" She hit him hard with her hat "You humiliated her!" Abby ran after me. I knew I had to go home and my dad and Mushi weren't home so I. something really goes wrong not compared to this, I've toughed up since my mother's death.

"Kuki can I come in?" Abby asked

"Yes" I said sobbing on the couch. Abby came in and sat next to me.

"you weren't supposed to hear that!" I muttered madly into the cushion.

"You are a really talented singer Kuki"

"So…Hoagie is gonna tell Wally"

"No he won't"

"they are best friends Abby, he will tell him"

"No because I will beat the stuffing out of him"

I smiled for a second

"I'll go talk to Hoagie, you just relax" Abby left and I continued glaring at the tv. I fell asleep there on the couch but occasionally I woke up blushing. When I was this angry I would hold my I-am-leaving rainbow monkey so I went to my room to go get it.

I searched for an hour but no sign of it. I flipped over my bed, pulled out all my dresser drawers, and cleaned out my closet all over my floor.

"Mushi!" I screamed

"What?" Mushi asked coming into my room

"Have you seen my i-am-leaving rainbow monkey?"

"Yeah I took it" she said with no emotion

"You what? Mushi mom gave that to me the day she died!"

"I know…"

"Give it back Mushi!" I screamed with a tear in my eye chasing her down the hall.

"Never" she laughed

"Mushi I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!" I screamed (Kuki would normally never act this violent and curse but this is the last thing she had of her mother)

"What the hell is going on!" my father yelled coming out of his room.

"Mushi took my rainbow monkey!" I cried. My dad looked at the unstoppable Mushi.

"Can't you…can't you just buy a new one?" he asked and it took me a second for me to realize I was the one he was talking to. He loved taking the easier road. It was easier to let Mushi have the last thing I had from my mother then tell her to give it back.

"Mom gave that to me!"

"I Own it know Kuki! Its mine!"

"Well your mom was a bitch any way" my dad admitted. He always argued with my mother and did things to make her made as if he wanted a divorce, when they fought he would throw things at her. I wanted to speak but I found myself speechless. I just ran down the steps. I heard Mushi laugh

"Ha! Cry baby!"

I just kept running, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I ran for a while until I reached a corner by a street light. Around the corner I saw Wally walking and I slowed down.

"Hey Kooks" he smiled at me then as he got closer he noticed I was crying.

"Kuki? Are you okay? What happened to your eye?"

Aw shoot I forgot about my eye, the makeup washed away.


	9. Chapter 9 Here comes the waterworks

"Nothing Wally…" I said kind of quietly.

"Kuki you can tell me anything, you know that!" his arms grabbed my shoulders. "I'll beat the crud out of whoever did this!"

Seeing how much one person cared about me made me feel less worthless then my family treated me. Suddenly the way he was worried about me made me realize I love him with all my heart.

I kissed him.

He didn't pull away. The after I did he stared at me and asked

"What the crud?"

"I love you Wally! Promise you'll never leave me! Even if you don't feel the same way!"

"Kuki I do…l-love you and I need to know what happened to your eye!"

"I don't want to talk Wally, I want to get outta here!"

"Outta here? You mean leave?"

"yeah!" I exclaimed "we could run away and never look back!"

"Kuki we are only 13! We can't just run away."

"that's the beauty of it Wally, no one can stop us!"

"Kuki, what about our friends? Our families? Are you even thought this through"

"yes Wally I have, we could write to our friends and you're the only family I need," he backed away from by a few steps.

"I don't think I could just up and leave Kuki" he sighed "I'm sorry"

"EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVES ME" I cried running down the street. This made Wally more worried about me.

I got back home and my dad wasn't happy.


	10. Chapter 10 almost no one

Its short I know, tell me if this story greatly impacted your life in your reviews or if you just read it for the 3/4 fluff!

…like I said my dad was furious!

"You think it'll be better out there in the real world? No there are people who will torture you!"

I am being tortured right now.

"Yes daddy sorry"

"No this is not acceptable" he screamed

"well if that little bitch hadn't stolen my toy I would have never-"

"your sister is not a bitch" he yelled running after me. I ran around my living room and my dad pushed me up against the wall.

"don't you ever say that again, you hear me!"

"Yes daddy" I cried hardly being able to breath. He let me go and I fell to the ground sobbing. Mushi came over and kicked me hard in the stomach, she was wearing her shoes.

I screamed in pain but no one came…well almost no one.

Wally: What a short chapter

Me: Wally how did this story change you?

Wally; change me? What the crud are you going on about?

Me: if you didn't read it for the life changing experience of reading about an abused girl then why did you read it?

Wally: I…..uh

Hoagie:…He's reading it for the 3/4 fluff! He wants tips!

Wally: *blushing* I do not, I'm reading this cause…..my mom made me! Yeah she threat to take away my xbox if I didn't!

Hoagie: you would have been better off saying it was for the fluff, mama's boy!

Wally: review!

Me: why did you say my line?

Wally: the chapter usually ends when someone says it.

Me: yeah me! Now I might not say it!

Wally: aw come on please! Hoagie is making fun of me!

Kuki: You and your problems! *runs away*

Wally: you get me in so much cruddy trouble!

Me: review and make fun of Wally

Wally: what the cru-

*end transmission*


	11. Chapter 11 superhero!

"your just a looser Kuki" Mushi said kicking her harder "You'll never win, you should just kill yourself now before dad does"

"You leave her the crud alone" Wally could no longer stand to watch through the window, kicked down the door.

"Get lost Wally, this doesn't concern you!" Mushi retorted

"Kuki concerns me, she needs me!"

"as if! You two need to have your little love fest some where else I need to put a rainbow monkey through our neighbor's wood chipper.

"Not if I can sto-your neighbor has a wood chipper?"

"doesn't yours?"

"no….." Wally said snatching the monkey from the girl's hand and grabbing Kuki's arm pulling her outside.

"Kuki?" he hugged her "are you alright?"

"I'm much better now, how did you know to come?"

"I promised I would never leave you….."

Review! Or else I'll stuff all your rainbow monkeys into Mr. Johnson's woodchippper!


	12. Chapter 12 confession confusion!

Review if you're a human, especially review if your not.

I don't own KND

Before anything else could be said my knees got a bit shaky, they usually did when Wally was around but this is the first time he had noticed. I figured he would help my limp back to the tree house but was astonished when he carried me bridal stlye. During the walk back I fell asleep in his arms.

No POV

"Guys I'm really worried about Kuki!" Wally said concerned the next morning,

"Aw isn't that sweet, Wally is worried about his Kuki!"

"Can it Hoagie!" Wally shouted so loud it made Hoagie jump. "Kuki really needs us! All of us! If your out then you never cared about her!"

"I was…I was only kidding Wally…..sorry"

"I saw her father push her up against the wall! Choking her! Then when she hit the ground Mushi came over and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach….Hard!"

"Wally, um…..why exactly where you watching in Kuki's window anyway?" Hoagie asked, Wally turned a dark shade of red, he didn't want to explain that Kuki wanted to run away with him but….if it helped Kuki then he told everything!

"I saw Kuki running down the street cryin', I asked her what the madder was, she said nothing but had a dark black eye hidden by some cruddy make up, when I asked her about it-" he started sweating a lot, he didn't want people to know Kuki loved him, they might ask if he felt the same way and if he denied it Kuki might do suicide or something….

"And…." Abby asked

"She made me promise I would never leave her and she tried to get me to run away with her"

"What did you say?" Nigel asked

"I told her I couldn't leave the TND or my family….."

"And how did she take it?" Abby asked

"S-she y-yelled t-that everyoneshelovesleavesher and ran down the street crying" Wally said it quickly hoping they wouldn't hear, he squinted his eyes and heard the laughter fill the room. One they calmed down Nigel stated

"We need a confession"

"A cruddy confession? Fine! I cruddy love her! I love the rainbow dorky loving girly girl so shut the crud up!"

"….Abby thinks Nigel meant from Kuki, about her father abusing her" Abby smirked

"…..right…..i knew that" he said leaving the room looking for a bridge to jump off.

"Not yet numbuh four, you….*snickers*…obviously care about Kuki and she obviously feels the same way so you need to get the confession" Nigel informed him.

"Fine I'll get it" he said unhappily putting the small microphone in this hoodie and soon as he turned the corner looking for Kuki's room loud laughter echoed through the hall. Nigel's was the loudest of all.

Did you like it. In the series Nigel wasn't that involved with the Kuki and Wally in love thing, never really joked around about it like Hoagie and Abby so I figured it would be funny if Nigel secretly thought it was hilarious!

Review!

Wally: why are you in such a cruddy hurry?

Me: my last day of school is tomorrow!

Wally: so?

Me: so I am excited

Wally: excited for school?

Me: I'm excited because all day I'm going to be hangin' with my friends and having fun!

Wally: but-

Me: you LOVE Kuki!

Wally: *silently blushing*

Me: review!


	13. Chapter 13

I felt like updating so I did!

I also felt like Owning KND but…I don't

"Hey Kooks" I heard and Australian voice ask me. I opened my eyes and realized I was no longer sleeping on my comfortable stuffed animal bed, I was in a metal chair at a wooden table, sitting across the table was Wally.

"Wally? What is going on?" the only source of light was a lamp in the middle of a table.

"Kuki I need…I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Wally"

"Tell me, about your family" When he said the f word (Family! Wally didn't curse!) my smile faded away.

"Wally I want to….but….."

"But nothing Kuki, I need to know." I just put my head down, not planning to say another word either again.

"Kuki" he sighed "I'll play rainbow dork-…err I mean…rainbow monkeys with you and we'll have a tea party"

"Okay but you can't tell anyone" He pinky swore crossing his fingers under the table.

Wally's POV

"A few months ago my Mother died in a car accident, I was in the front seat next to her…." I knew that her mother had died, Kuki managed to walk away will barely a scratch but her mother wasn't as lucky.

" My father wasn't the same after that….he always hated my mother but never wanted her to die, he would never admit to it but when he's really mad I'm sure he blames me for her death."

I knew Kuki's parents often fought but I didn't know how bad it was.

"My dad used to throw things at my mother and try to force her to get out when he was on another one of his moves."

"Tell me about Mushi"

"Mushi has always been a brat, getting what she wanted, she did so little my parents expected nothing of her but since I was willing to help before I was expected to do everything Mushi didn't want to"

"I thought you and Mushi used to be best friends?"

"Yeah until mom died, she blames me just like dad,"

"Why doesn't your dad do anything about her?"

"He is convinced Mushi has just suddenly started acting like this after mom died, he think she's just scared but….." Tears dripped down her cheeks

"But?"

"Mushi always hated mom too, calling her the B word and cursing her out, Mushi often said that she wished mom would die…"

"Maybe she is just sorry she wished that"

"No Wally, she is completely unaffected by mom's death, she blew off her funreal cause there was a new episode of Sponge Bob on tv!"

I worried for Kuki

"I'm the one scarred for life Wally, I watched my mother die and there was nothing I could do anything about it!"

"What do you mean? She died at the hospital, didn't she?"

"Yes, she handed me my rainbow monkey" she held up the monkey " Cause the doctor told her she wouldn't make it then as I was leaving the room she died, I tried to get help Wally, I tried" She was sobbing now, I pulled my chair next to hers and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"My dad threw a block at me the other night Wally! He hurt me! I got this black eye when Mushi pushed me down the stairs" she cried she opened her eyes and something caught her eye. She sat up quickly

"Are you…..are you recording me!"

Review!


	14. Chapter 14 Abort! Abort!

Wally is gonna get it now!

I don't own KND or the characters because that would be slavery.

"Wally! Abort! Abort!" Hoagie yelled in the microphone for My ear piece.

"Kuki i…"

She didn't want to hear it, shoving me out of the way and leaving the room.

"Save your crud Wally! Save it for a person who gives a damn!" Kuki has never cursed, I may never get her trust back again….

"I'm not gonna leave you Kuki!" I whispered "I'm gonna save you for you."

Kuki pushed past Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie and ran out the door. Tears where gone. She wasn't mad at me, she was furious! She couldn't be madder at me.

She slammed the door to her house. Mushi yelled

"Keep it down, freak!"

"…No" Kuki muttered

"Excuse me?" Mushi came out of her room.

"I'm tired of taking your abuse Mushi! I'm tired of you treating me like you're the adult and I'm your brat when in reality you're the stubborn brat who isn't the boss but thinks she is!"

"Shut the fuck up Kuki! Go to your room!"

"I'm **NOT **taking orders from you anymore! I'm done with you" she said turning on the TV. Faster than the speed of light Mushi ran down the stairs and grabbed a baseball bat!

"What are you gonna do with that" Kuki ignorantly asked just to get her pissed. Mushi tried to hit her but Kuki blocked, grabbing the bat and swinging it at Mushi, only to scare her, not to hurt her in anyway.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Her dad rushed down the stairs. Kuki stopped.

He took the bat.

"You Wanna know what it's like to be hit with a bat?" He asked her.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15 Where is Kuki?

I want some chocolate cake! Gimmie some cake!

I don't own KND….and apparently any chocolate cake…..

The tree house was empty, except of course I was there and In some part so where all the Hamsters.

I was bored out of my mind. Kuki left in such a hurry last night it bothered me and I couldn't sleep but I can't sleep now and its 8 am!

"Ring-Ring" the phone rang I picked it quickly

"Yeah?" I yawned, it was Hoagie, and I was hoping it was Kuki.

Either way I listened to him, well half listened to him but some words he said caught my interest and I dropped the phone not saying another word, running out the door.

"Where is Kuki Sanban?" I asked the lady at memorial Hospital

"I'm sorry visiting hours start at nine"

"I don't give a crud!" I yelled and the lady tried to signal me to be quiet "Tell me where she is!"

"She's with some friends who demanded to come in, room twelve" She said fearfully. I ran down the hall knocking some Doctors over on the way. Hoagie was sitting out the room in a metal chair.

"Hoagie?" I asked and he looked up

"Kuki is in there" he pointed to the door. I walked in slowly.

"Kooks?" I looked at the bandage around her head, it was red with blood.

"Wally?" she asked opening her eyes

"Kuki what happened?"

"I don't want to talk Wally"

"Kuki I need the truth! All I want is the truth Kooks"

"I….."

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The final straw

Stupid weather man told me it was supposed to rain today! So I have no plans (I probably wouldn't anyway) so I'm gonna try to update my stories!

I don't own KND

I sat on the side of her bed.

"Wally can you get the nurse for me?" she asked and I went into the hall.

"YO I need a nurse over here!" I called and doctor Lincoln came over.

"Hello Wallabee"

"Hello, Doctor Lincoln, Kuki needs a nurse to changed her head bandage"

"I'm on brake, I can help her with the bandage and the replacing and the, oh you know what I'm talking about…"

"Thanks" Doctor Lincoln started to walk past me and I stopped him

"is she gonna be alright?"

" She is gonna be alright Wally, she is **very** lucky, "

I stood in the door way watching ad Kuki's bandage was replaced, under it was a lot of dried blood and I started feeling a bit sick (can't stand blood) so I left the room.

"Did she tell you what happened"

"No she-wait! Is she out of her coma?"

I took a shocked step back and looked once again into her room, it was obvious she had been crying, her gown was stained with tears.

"She was in a coma?" I asked barely being able to breath

"Yeah her dad said she was in a baseball bat accident when she went to watch Mushi pl…."

I didn't let him finish, I ran out of the hall and straight towards the front door. There was something I needed to take care of.


	17. Chapter 17 bag of crud

Okay so stop begging me to update! I took a few days to figure out where to take the story from here but now I know so don't worry!  
>I don't own KND<p>

Hoagie's POV

After Wally had run off i thought it might be a good time to see Kuki since I now know she's awake. I waited for Dr. L to leave the room.

"Uh Kuki?"

"Hey Hoagie!" she said cheerfully as if nothing happened.

"DO you know where Wally went" I asked coming over to her

"Who even cares?" she crossed her arms.

"I know you do"

"That was before…"  
>"He really cares about you Kuki" I saw Wally at the door and left but not without wondering what he was planning.<p>

Wally's POV

"Hey Kooks, can I come in?" I asked standing in the door way lugging something behind me.

-Silence-

When she didn't answer I invited myself in, Lugging a **huge** trash bag behind me.

"What is that?" she asked but this time I didn't answer. I just pulled a metal chair up next to her bed and sat down. Then I reached into my mystery bag and pulled out a few…..rainbow monkeys, I scattered them around the bed and placed Kuki's most treasured one next to her. Then once again I reached into my big bag of crud again I pulled out a tea party set, Kuki remained silent.

"Want some tea?" I asked holding up the kettle. I pretended to pour it in her cup and handed the pink tea cup to her.

She took the cup and smiled.

Review!


	18. Chapter 18 all i needed to know

My goal is to update all my stories before daybreak!

Pulling an all-nighter for you my fans!

"Wally why are you having a tea party with me?" she asked an hour later.

"Cause I promised I would….and since I broke one promise I'm keeping this one" I pretended to reach for a crumpet.

"Wally….thank you"

"No problem Kooks, so how was the baseball game?"

"Baseball game?" she asked

"You know the one you want to see Mushi play in?"

"Mushi isn't on a baseball team" she said confused.

"That's all I needed to know Kooks…" he started to leave the room and Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, Nigel, Fanny and Patton who where all staring in watching me have a tea party with Kuki wearing my Mister Huggikinz costume all entered the room.

"What the heck?" I heard Hoagie ask after I was out of sight.

A few hours passed and I was talking to someone in a different part of the hospital, no longer wearing the costume.

"Hello, are you the one who called me?" a lady in a black shirt and skirt asked

"Yes I am" I smiled.

"Where is the girl?"

"Room 12…"

What has Wally done and will it be as fool proof If its planned by a fool?


	19. Chapter 19 questions and lies

:D I don't own KND

"Hello?" a lady walked in to Kuki's room.

"Hi" she sniffed.

"Can I ask you a few questions about your family?"

"Like?" Kuki started to cry harder.

"Like who lives in your house?"

A few hours later….

The lady stepped out of the room.

"Sorry Wally, she says she fell down her stairs, anyway I would need proof her father is abusing her before us social workers could do anything"

"I understand" I shook her hand and she left.

I walked into Kuki's room.

"Wally what the hell!"

"What?"

"You set me up!"

"I know right, too bad you lied about what happened….."

"Wally I don't want your help! Don't try to help me! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry kooks I just thought…"

"No you didn't think! Get out!" she screamed now.

I walked out pissed.

Will Wally let Kuki handle it herself?

If so what will be the result of that?


	20. blood stains don't come out of sweaters

Just to recap

Kuki is in the hospital for being abused, Wally tried to help her but she just turned him away insisting she didn't need him and could take care of herself

Kuki's POV

My dad took me home, on the car ride home he couldn't stop himself from complaining how I wasn't that hurt and going to the hospital wasn't necessary, he can't ever think about anyone but himself. Not even now.

"Dad, can you please stop yelling"

"I'll yell as loud as I want! Ya know Kuki you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself"

My dad was usually like this, thinking every time a conversation wasn't about him then I was being selfish.

When he pulled into the driveway I quickly got out

I told my dad I was too weak to go upstairs and he said I could sleep on the couch, it was Friday so I turned on my Game Cube and played for a while.

I still had Wally's game, I had this deadly feeling of guilt inside me, and Wally only wanted to help. I wondered what would have happened if I told the truth.

"Hey Freak" Mushi came down the stairs.

I didn't answer,

"I said HEY FREAK" Mushi said in a slower voice like I was retarded

"Hello" I said not looking up from the game

"Too bad you didn't die" she said walking away

"Yeah too bad, I wouldn't have to see your ugly face again" I retorted, I intend to keep my promise to Wally, I'm going to take care of myself

"Go to hell" Mushi glared at me

"I'll meet you there"

"That's it!" Mushi screamed running toward me, I didn't move. The girl kicked, hit, punched, and scratched me with her nails and although it heard more than anything I just continued playing my game as if Mushi's efforts where a waste of time.

But Mushi doesn't give up that easily and while I never fought back, not once, I got in trouble for doing so

Mushi lay on the floor screaming and crying

I could hear my dad coming for his baby girl, something he would never do for me.

So I stood up and stepped over Mushi and I did the only thing I could do

I walked out the front door, My dad wouldn't wait around for me to explain Mushi was faking before killing me.

I only stood on the sidewalk outside our house but to my surprise my dad came outside.

"How dare you!" he screamed into the night

I thought about running but what would that do?

My dad came over and shoved me onto the sidewalk.

"I wish it was you, not your mother" he said before going inside. I stood up and brushed myself off. Blood was seeping through my green sweater. It was a Christmas present from my dad.

I took it off and left it on the sidewalk where he left me.

My arms where scratched up, had deep cuts and bruises bluer then the deep blue sea.  
>I was wearing a yellow shirt that was covered in blood too.<p>

I walked down the sidewalk with only the street lights every other house to keep me company.

When I arrived I stood outside and let out a deep sigh then walked up the driveway

I rang the doorbell a few times and after a few moments the door opened. A sleepy, Australian boy answered the door.

He rubbed his eyes to see me clearly, before he could say anything I admitted

"I lied"

Kuki is going to Wally for help!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21 A cry for help

I don't own KND

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was watching KND operation Kastle! Mushi is such an air head…..

Let the chapter begin

"You lied?" he asked

"Yeah, I can't do this without you, I need you" I said whipping away a tear

"Come in Kooks" he opened the door all the way, his parents where outta town so we didn't need to be quiet or anything

"Ok so here's the plan" he said reaching under the couch

"You have a plan?" I asked

"Well duh, you didn't think I would just give up trying to help ya, did you?"

I smiled "No Wally of course not"

He pulled out a brown shoe box from under his couch, inside where diagrams, models and scripts

"Wally you're a genius!" I hugged him and I'm sure I saw him blush, this is the closest we've been since I told him I love him.

"Yeah well…..We can't do this alone, we need help"

"What are you doing here at three in the morning?" Cree asked

"We need to talk to Abby" Wally demanded

"Why should I let you in?"

I stepped out from behind Wally and showed Cree my injuries

"Fine come on in, but keep your voice down, dad has to work tomorrow."

We snuck up the stair case and into Abby's room.

"That's was close-OH MY GOD!" I screamed

Review!


	22. Chapter 22 EWWWW :P

Everyone is on the edge of their seats wondering why they screamed so I won't bore you with a long introduction

I don't own KND either way

"Mate what are you doing in here?" Wally asked as I flicked on the lights

"I uh…..came to talk to Abby about making a new plan for Kuki…." Hoagie stuttered

"Ew!" I whispered "You two where making out….with each other?"

"Look will someone please tell me why you two are here this early" Abby asked

"Well first you're a doctor's daughter so you must have a first aid kit"

"So?" She asked but then noticed me "you two boys leave while I get Kuki cleaned up.

Hoagie's POV

"Was she attacked again?" I asked Wally in the hall

"Yeah tonight, right after getting home from the hospital"

"And you have a plan?"

"Yes and its fool proof"

"So not even you can mess it up?" I joked and Wally glared

"Hey didn't you go home?" Cree asked

"What? Why, did you miss me?" I asked in my seductive voice, Cree just rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

The Wally punched me in the arm

"What?"

"Listen Hoagie, you where just making out with Abby and your still trying to be with her sister? Are you cruddy insane?"

"I'm not insane, Kuki told you she loves you and you are yet to even ask her out"

"Shut up" he muttered

Suddenly Kuki walked out Abby's door with her arms covered in a million band aids and she was wearing Abby's clothes.

"Ok so what's this plan of yours?" She asked Wally

Wally explained the plan and it was pretty genius, certainly nothing I could've come up with, I guess nothing motivates Wally more then Kuki….

Review!


	23. Chapter 23 The sleepover

I don't own KND

No POV

The first part of the plan was going to start tomorrow morning, it wasn't going to be easy but Kuki was up for anything.

That night Mr. Lincoln said they couldn't have guests after finding Hoagie and Nigel in Cree's room that one time when Abby was sick.

So Wally said that as long as she agreed to live early the next morning, she could stay at his house.

It was Friday night so they had nothing to worry about with school, normally Kuki would sleep in the tree house but Nigel's out of town and has the place locked up tight; he's really tired of people stealing his tree house.

"You want some popcorn?" Wally asked putting the movie in the Blue ray player.

"Yeah I'll go make some." Kuki skipped to the kitchen

Wally had received a lot of snickers from Hoagie after saying Kuki could stay at his place. Though Wally wasn't that concerned because after the movie he was going right upstairs while Kuki crashed on the couch. If his parents did walk in they wouldn't mind.

Kuki ran back in wearing her usually every day clothes, Wally wore the same. Kuki carried in a large bowl of Jiffy pop popcorn.

She sat down next to Wally and the movie started.

During the movie Wally could sense Kuki wasn't really watching it, something else was clouding up her mind.

"Isn't Cars 2 just the best cruddy movie ever?" he asked

"Yeah, its my favorite!" Kuki lied

"Kuki….we're watching Megamind. What's up with you tonight?"

"I'm sorry Wally, I just…have been thinking"

"About?"

"Everything..." She sighed

"Even us?" He asked in a whisper so low he thought he just asked in his head

"Us?" Kuki asked

"Kuki, I want to uh…ask you something….."

"Yeah?"

"Will you….uh…..g-go out with me?"

"Wally I would love to" She pulled him into another one of her deadly squeezes.

"Everything will work out tomorrow Kooks" he smiled combing her hair with his fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough they fell asleep like that and stayed like that throughout the night, just in time for the Beetles to get home.

Review are welcome!


	24. Chapter 24 Walking down the street

I am back on FF! Though I have a bit of writers block on some of my other stories I will finish this one! Over my break I didn't start owning KND

"Wallabee!" A voice screamed, knocking Kuki off the couch

"Five more minutes mom…" Wally muttered as the Japanese girl tried to wake him

"What?" he sat up and saw a look of pure horror on Kuki's pale face, he turned around to see his mother, father and little brother Joey in the door staring at them

"Did I say you could have guests?" His mother tapped her foot

"Crud….." He muttered "Mom Kuki was sick so-"

Wally's POV

"Oh! She was sick! Wallabee you are in more trouble then ever, young man!"

Then she noticed the bandages on Kuki's arm

"What the hell where you two doing in here anyway" she asked as her mind wondered to horrible things

"Watching….watching a movie" Kuki said in a low voice

"Watching a movie!" She screamed "Is that what they're calling it now?"

"No honest…we were" Kuki started to cry

"Sanban get out of my house! And Wallabee, get to your room before I have you sent to ballroom dance school!"

I gave Kuki one final look that just told her

…_I'm not sure if the plan can work now_

Then I continued up the stairs

"Mom….I can't" I heard someone say, looking around I realized it was me

"Wallabee!"

"Mom, I need to help Kuki"

"That tramp?" she made a disgusted face

"That tramp is my girlfriend!" I blurted out, a small smile spread across Kuki's face

"Wallabee you're too young to date!" My dad added out of no where

"I'm 14 dad, and I…..love Kuki" I sorta cringed when I said it but Kuki still seemed impressed that I said it at all

My mom was dead angry now; with the devil's eye she bit her lip holding back curse words.

"Mommy?" Four year old Joey tugged at her skirt; she couldn't hear him or anyone else.

"You talk to your son" she muttered grinding her teeth

"Bye Dad!" I ran down the stairs, grabbing Kuki's arm and pulling her past him.

As I closed our front door I hugged Kuki

"This better work, cause I'm dead when I get home" I joked, as we continued walking down the street. By the time we were almost to her house I had long passed Kuki, I turned around and saw her blankly sitting on the curb a few houses away. I stopped walking and ran back to her, trying to think of something to say

But what can you say to an abused girl?

"Kuki…..err…... I stopped walking and ran back to her, trying to think of something to say

But what can you say to an abused girl?

"Kuki…..err….."

"-Don't say it Wally, I know…"

You know? Heck I don't even know!

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I know that this will all work out in the end, but Wally…..what if-"

"What if on the way your father gets arrested without you doing any work? What if you just wait around and everything turns out fine, your dad starts to love you again, what if all that happens"

"Yeah!" Kuki jumped up "I could try to be positive, do nothing and see what happens!"

"What if you do nothing, Mushi stabs you, your dad doesn't care and you bleed to death? What if you get killed by one of them, what if you get fed up and just kill yourself" As I said it Kuki's bright smile vanished "These are all possible Kuki, but we can't just sit around wishing things will get better! We need to make sure they do"

"Wally"

"No Kuki! No! If wishes where horses then beggers would ride!" I screamed

"What?" Kuki asked giggling "Wally that was actually…..smart?"

"Yeah well…Don't expect to ever hear it again" I muttered pulling her down the street by her sleeve.

"Okay Wally" She winked at me

We arrived across the street at the Sanban's house where Hoagie, Abby and Nigel had everything we would need to pull off this plan

I just hope that was enough

Review

Hoagie: I counted the words and this chapter is longer then you usually do!

Me: Yeah I'm doing a bit longer chapters now

Wally: Why did I say something smart?

Me: I usually love you being an idiot but I just thought it would be funny if you were secretly a genius!

Kuki: I am bored waiting for the next chapter

Me: Then go check out my YouTube videos!

Kuki: you have a YouTube account

Me: yes! I'm Thefearofchicken13

Wally: The?

Me: There was already a fearofchicken13…go figure

Kuki: Am I in your videos

Me: you and Wally usually but I do have other couples!

Rachel: Like?

Me: you and Nigel!

Nigel:…..Ew

Rachel: yeah….wait! EW?

Nigel:….No offense?

Rachel: *runs toward Nigel carrying a bat*

Okay please review! And check out my videos!

And this chapter would've been longer but I'm still not too sure of Wally's plan yet

:D


	25. Chapter 25 My hero

I did a lot of thinking and this plan came to mind, I hope you like it!

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I found out my first cousin is in love with me and I was too freaked out to type

Me: John, do you love me?

John: *Not really thinking I guess* I'll love you if cows are whit-NO WAIT!

This is what I have to deal with….*sigh*

Note: Mushi's behavior is based off of my brother with Asperger's syndrome, if I offended anyone I am deeply sorry, I was only trying to explain her lack of self-control.

I don't own KND

No POV

Wally rang the doorbell to the Sanban house, though his heart was beating fast and he was more worried than anything he stayed brave for Kuki, who was across the street at Abby's empty house, Watching

My entire future with this girl depended on him pulling this off.

"What do you want?" Mushi asked at the door

"Can I see your dad?" Wally gulped, Mushi wasn't in his plan, and he hadn't counted on her being here

"No!" she screamed trying to slam the door, but Wally wedged it in and shoved her aside, he wasn't wasting time on spoiled brats like her

"Move it" he yelled

"What the hell?" Kani asked when seeing his baby angel on the floor

Hoagie had the camera aimed at them from the hall closet, and had a cell phone with 911 on speed dial just in case this got ugly

"Is….Kuki here?" Wally asked

"No, the brat never came home last night and- HEY! Aren't you the idiot who broke down my door before?"

"No…that was…..err Hoagie Gilligan?"

" Stupid boy, I'll have his mom fired" Kani muttered

_Great, Now I really have to pull this off _Thought Wally

"Look I really need to see Kuki…..when will she be home?"

"Hopefully never….the brat never understood how hard I worked! I keep this family together!"

_Really, because Kuki said you only tear it apart _Wally thought

"Really?" Wally asked as if he was interested

"Well duh! She always bothers Mushi!"

"Is that all she does, sisters always do that, I have 5 myself" He lied

"She killed Genki!" Kani yelled in frustration

"She did? That's weird, she said it's your fault" He mocked

"The bitch doesn't know what she's talking about, that's why I punish her for killing my wife in that car accident, it was her fault!" he clenched his fists.

"K, Lets go Hoagie!" Wally yelled leaving

"What?" Kani asked and Hoagie opened the closet door and walked out, Abby followed.

"Bye!" Hoagie waved the video camera and then ran across the street.

From the safety of the Lincolns house they watched through the window as Kani walked around aimlessly outside trying to track down those kids.

"We win!" Wally high fived Kuki

"Yeah!" she cheered

"Let's get ice cream, my treat" Abby said once the coast was clear

One Week later….

"Hello?" Kuki answered the door

"Ms. Sanban?" a woman dressed in black asked "we received a video of your father and we need you to confirm this is all true"

"It is ma'am, my dad abuses me"

"Okay, we'll I got the same answer from Mushi so, come with me, I'm taking you to a foster home"

Kuki sighed, she knew this was going to happen but she would never get to say good bye to her boyfriend Wally (they first date went better than expected)

" okay" Kuki let out a deep, loud sigh

"What's going on?" Mrs. Lincoln asked standing behind Kuki

"Kuki's parent has been taken down town for questioning and we need to take Kuki to a foster family"

"Nonsense, Kuki is the best girl in the world but because she's not a baby she'll be transferred from foster home to foster home"

"Probably ma'am"

"I want her"

"You do?" Kuki asked

"yes"

"Okay well if you just sign these papers, then she's yours"

The very next day, Mr. Sanban was arrested and everyone in town heard, Wally nearly fell off his chair at breakfast.

"I gotta get to school early mum" he grabbed his backpack running down the street

"Open the cruddy door!" he yelled banging on it

Abby answered with a tooth brush in her mouth

"What do you want fool?"

"….Kuki?" was all he could say, he was so out of breath

"A social worker stopped by yesterday-" but she was interrupted by Wally walking away slowly

"Where are you going Wally?" he heard a voice ask and turning around he saw her, Kuki Sanban

She ran over and hugged him

"I love you Kooks" he whispered into her hair

"I know Wally, I love you two" she said with a tear of joy in her eye

Sorry the ending is so sappy, its late and that thing with my cousin is still on my mind

He's my age too!

I hope you enjoyed reading this

Mr. Sanban met an old friend in jail

"Just my luck!" he said to himself

"What did you get busted for"

"My stupid kid said I abused her, she's such a drama queen, and a brat" Kani continued facing the fall

"I tried to destroy the KND, but….even though I am the greatest villain ever I failed miserably"

"you did?" he turned around and saw the tolietnator staring at him with his big freaky eyes

"NOOOO!"

Stuck in jail, with the tolietnator, I think he learned his lesson

Thanks for reading!

:D


End file.
